Mass distribution devices for supplying a mass of foodstuff starting material to one or more cavities are known to the person skilled in the art, for example from WO 2010/110655. These devices have, however, the deficiency that especially products with fibers, for example turkey, tend to orient themselves in the direction of the product flow; i.e. in case of a drum, the fibers will orient themselves in the turning direction of the drum. During cooking, these fibers will shrink in their length direction and thus deform the product for example from a round into an oval shape, which is not desired.
It was therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a mass distribution device, which does not have the deficiencies of the devices according to the state of the art.